Une rencontre étonnante
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Harry fit une rencontre quelque peu étrange. Comment réagirait-il s'il se trouvait en face de Salazar Serpentard en personne ? - Petite imprévue pour le vert et argent... Puis le reste ?


_Alors une petite idée, comme ça, je vous laisse lire, simplement :D _

**Disclamer **: Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre sublime JK Rowling.

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé : **Harry fit une renconte quelque peu étrange. Comment réagirait-il s'il se trouvait en face de Salazar Serpentard en personne ?

**Genre** : Aventure

**Posté le** : 13.05.2013 (Une de mes premières fics que j'ai fait il y a loooongtemps !)

**Bêta Lectrice** : Me pour l'instant.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_CRAC !_

« Toi. » claqua une voix provenant du seul coin sombre.

Harry se retourna, légèrement assommé du fait qu'il venait de transplaner ici, mais surtout, qui l'avait interpelé ainsi ? Évidemment, il ne vit personne et lorsqu'il s'avança afin de mieux voir avec qui il avait à faire, la voix s'éleva de nouveau, plus drue, plus puissante et encore plus terrifiante qu'avant.

« Ne bouge pas ! Espèce de bon à rien. »

Harry frissonna. Ce timbre était spécial. Il avait l'infime impression de le connaître... S'il devait écouter sa pensée, il croirait que… cette personne était Voldemort. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

« Si tu n'as pas peur, c'est pour la simple et mauvaise raison que je t'ai jeté un sort. Dis merci. »

Le Gryffondor avala difficilement le reste de sa salive, réalisant que, étrangement il n'avait pas peur. Il avait envie de ressentir ce sentiment… Ça lui permettait de se fier à la réalité. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour parler, mais aucun son n'en ressortit.

« Attends. »

Harry sentit un vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce, pourtant il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. C'était simplement de la magie.

Harry marmonna quelque chose, avant de bien vouloir répliquer « Mais si tu veux te battre, Tom, il faudrait d'abord que tu oses te montrer ! » dit-il avec véhémence.

La personne, cloîtrée au fond de la pièce, ricana. Son rire était froid et distant, le même que celui de Voldemort.

« Ne parle pas de lui comme si c'était un de tes amis proches. Je t'ai fait venir ici pour une bonne raison, à toi de t'y faire, jeune homme. »

Harry fronça davantage les sourcils. Comment ça ? Ce n'était, à en croire, pas Voldemort ? Mais… alors… Il médita quelques secondes. Si ç'avait été lui, d'un côté, il serait venu se battre… Tandis que là… non.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance et non de crainte.

La personne se moqua de lui avec ironie.

« On ne demande pas qui je suis. On le sait, c'est tout. »

Aussi prétentieux que Malefoy, reconnu Harry en faisant une grimace après ce constat. Il essaya de s'avancer, mais il n'y parvenait pas, comme cloué au sol. D'ailleurs où était-il ?

« Ne me dis pas que tu ignores qui je suis ? » sollicita la voix, semblable à si elle était déçue de quelque chose.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de qui sa pouvait bien être. Pour lui, la personne était Voldemort, c'était tout.

« Voldemort ? » dit-il.  
« Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom ? Respecte-le. »  
« Il a tué mes parents. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais sachez que je n'ai jamais vu de personnes aussi soumise que vous. » lâcha avec dédain Harry, ignorant ce qu'il allait lui arriver à l'instant.

Le sorcier tapis dans le noir s'avança avec habilité et vitesse aux côtés d'Harry puis plaça sa baguette sous son menton. Harry ne vit pas qui c'était et il commençait à avoir peur, comme si le sortilège de la personne, ne fonctionnait plus.

« Je vais te dire qui je suis, et soit content de ceci. Toi, le misérable Harry Potter, est entre les mains de Salazar Serpentard. Ça te dit quelque chose ? Ce nom ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il poussa en avant Harry, qui lâcha un cri de stupeur. Se rattrapant du mieux qu'il le put, il fit face à un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Des cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, il avait une longue barbe de la même couleur. Ses yeux d'un gris anthracite, faisaient froid dans le dos. Harry tressaillit.

« Je ne vous crois pas. » réussit-il à dire malgré sa profonde terreur.

Salazar ricana de nouveau, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Et dire que tu étais censé être dans ma maison… Quel honte, par Merlin tout puissant ! »

Salazar fit apparaître un majestueux fauteuil de couleur vert-bouteille, auquel il s'assit dessus. Harry ne voulait pas s'assoir.

« Nous allons faire vite. » s'impatienta Serpentard, en jouant avec sa baguette, tel un enfant qui s'ennuyait. Sauf que Serpentard était tout, sauf un enfant.

« C'est Gryffondor-inutile qui m'a proposé de te rencontrer. Mais il se trouve qu'il me reste peu de temps. Car mon temps est précieux, et de te le consacrer, ça en fait un sacrifice énorme sur ma responsabilité qui est si importante aux yeux de tous. »

Harry arqua un sourcil. Il faillit pouffer de rire. Mais avec justesse et indulgence, il ne fit pas cette erreur – sûrement la dernière qu'il aurait commise. C'était juste incroyable à quel point les Serpentards se trouvaient… talentueux, parfaits, puissants, uniques…

« Ne soit pas si insolent, Gryffondor-inutile. » menaça Salazar d'un ton à en faire mourir de peur.

Et Harry se calma. Mourir ? Ce n'était pas dans les choses à faire, du moins, pas tout de suite. Gryffondor-inutile ? Euh…

« N'oublie pas que je lis dans tes pensée, petit vaurien. Et ne t'inquiète pas que Gryffondor-inutile te va à ravir. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Car tu fais partie de sa misérable maison. »

« Mais… à la base je devais être dans la vôtre. » fit rappeler Harry d'un ton sûr. Beaucoup trop sûr…

Salazar le toisa du regard. Ses yeux gris envoyaient des éclairs.

« Oui. Mais des erreurs tout le monde en commet. Tu es né, et pourtant on ne dit rien. Mais à la base ce n'était pas sur ce débat pour laquelle j'ai pris le temps de te ramener à moi. »

Harry tendit une oreille. Là, ç'à allait être intéressant.

« Alors tu sais parfaitement que t… » il se coupa. « Que fais-tu ? Debout et que ça saute ! »

Le brun se releva en deux temps trois mouvements lorsqu'il sentit de la braise brûler son pauvre postérieur. Il s'était assis, ne voulant pas rester sur pied trop longtemps. Surtout s'il avait la possibilité de tomber sous le choc.

« Pour qui te prends-tu, exactement ? Je ne t'ai pas permis de t'assoir ! Espèce de Gryffondor-inutile ! »

Il le darda d'un regard sombre, de toute sa hauteur. Harry déglutit.

« Tu me fais perdre de mon temps si précieux ! Maintenant je risque de ne pas avoir le temps de t'expliquer le plus important ! » beugla-t-il en agitant sa baguette magique qui laissait échapper des étincelles vertes foncées sous la dureté de la colère.

Harry prit peur. Pourquoi est-ce lui qui rencontre Salazar Serpentard en personne ? Et que voulait-t-il lui dire, hein ? Mais il n'eut pas de réponse car un _CRAC !_ sonore retentit et il vit le noir complet, comme anéantit.

Qui allait-il rejoindre cette fois ? Pourquoi avait-il rencontré Salazar et que devait-il lui dire ? Harry entendit tout juste le cri d'impuissance de Serpentard. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire ce qu'il devait lui dire. Et ce qu'il devait lui dire, devait être dit. Il avait perdu son pari… Enfin… pas vraiment puisque un Serpentard n'échouait jamais.

* * *

Voilà :) Une idée que j'ai eue, comme ça. En souhaitant que ça ne vous ait pas déçus :/ Je pense faire de même avec les autres fondateurs. Qui vous dit, peut-être qu'Harry fut délibérément transporté vers Rowena Serdaigle ? Mmh, faites-le-moi savoir si vous le souhaitez. Mais je vais sûrement le faire :D J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu. Bonne journée :)

**Proverbe : "Le voyage est une suite de disparitions irréparables." Paul Nizan **

**Re-Petit proverbe : ''Echouer c'est d'avoir la possibilité de recommencé de manière plus intelligente.'' Henry Ford**


End file.
